Existing techniques for locating devices may include the use of wireless networks, such as wireless fidelity (WiFi) networks. Such techniques, however, may struggle to provide accurate location of devices for various reasons, including multipath fading or other types of interference that may cause variations in signal strength used to determine the location of a wireless device. Such variations may be prevalent in indoor facilities or other dense areas in which various objects may attribute to multipath fading or other interferences. Even slight movements in a device's location may cause significant variations in determinations of the device's location by trilateration, fingerprinting, or other location techniques. Applications that may require precise, accurate location information, therefore, may not perform reliably.
Moreover, existing systems may use signal strength information, such as received signal strength indicator (RSSI) measurements, primarily to facilitate communications between wireless devices and access points in WiFi networks. While analysis of RSSI measurement data may enhance communication in a WiFi network, existing systems be limited in the way that they may not consider RSSI measurement data in locating WiFi devices or other wireless devices.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.